


sundays with no where else to be

by steauwiey



Series: haikyuuxidealand [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dating, Fluff, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steauwiey/pseuds/steauwiey
Summary: lazy sundays, spent with you.a poem, followed by a short story.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/You
Series: haikyuuxidealand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825690
Kudos: 12





	1. waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

> this was done as a collaboration with my friend Jiru (@inwaitingforneverland); she made a journal spread which you can find on her ig!

Soft, white, fluffy, and warm. 

A groggy awakening, his fingers playing with hair.

“Oh you're awake?”

“Mmmmmm…” 

“You can sleep more if you want to.”

“Mmmmm…”

Lazy Sundays, a day for dozing off.

A stretch, a yawn, a glance to the side. 

A sleeping face, book in his lap.

Crooked eyeglasses and a jaw kissed by shadows.

A trip for tea, a sleepy eyed man awakening at your return.

Quiet conversation made about the people we love. 

Soft, shared laughter and smiles.


	2. in the hazy morning light

Soft, white comforters and fluffy pillows. 

Curtains pulled open and sunlight softly streaming in, diffused by the clouds. 

* * *

A slow awakening, elegant fingers combing through your hair. You reach your hand up to cover his. 

“Oh you're awake?”

“Mmmmmm…” 

“You can sleep more if you want to.”

“Mmmm…”

While you doze off to the sound of flipping pages, he takes a moment to adjust your hand to hold it comfortably in his.

* * *

When you wake up again, it's to see that he had nodded off while reading. Book in his lap, eyeglasses crooked, and with a 5 o’clock shadow gracing his jaw. You lightly touch his face, smiling to yourself all the while.

You rise up to make 2 cups of tea, and make a stop at the doorway on the way back to take in the sight. He’s stretching and yawning, having placed the book on the side table.

He smiles at the sight of you, and sighs a thanks when given the mug. Sitting on your side of the bed and resting against the headboard, you talk softly to each other. Nothing of importance, just thinking about the people important to you both.

He gently teases, and you pout. A light scuffle occurs amidst soft shrieks and giggles.

It’s resolved with you resting your head in his lap, as you laugh and reminisce about the past. Teasing each other all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on ig/twitter/tumblr: @steauwiey


End file.
